Typewriter Tingles
by Camfield
Summary: With this, I am redeemed, no matter what she says. Carly was more than happy to oblige Bumblebee, because it helped in her book sales immensely. Who would have thought that Cliffjumper was involved?


For Gunmaxual, who gave me this assignment as, uh…. Punishment for being vague and unspecific in my quest for antler porn. .

Universe: G1

Characters: Bumblebee, Cliffjumper

Rating: Mature

Warnings: None

A/N: I fail at life. Beware my unsticky typewriter sex! I don't know if this even works though? Who knows. X3

* * *

_katakatakatakatakataka_

Bumblebee had Cliffjumper pinned against the wall to Spike and Carly's room. One hand over his mouth, the other caressing his exposed spark chamber. Fingers running over the smooth facets of the crystal with deliberate slowness and light pressure, arms keeping the red minibot pinned, not allowing him but the barest amount of movement.

_frrrrrrrrrrrp ting!_

A shudder ran through Cliffjumper at the sound, his mouth working underneath Bumblebee's hand, noises muffled and distorted as he again tried and failed to work an arm free. An embarrassingly loud whimper escaping when the yellow scout bit down none to gently on one of his horns, his motions only pressing him further into Bumblebee's touch. The sound of keys being tapped, the individual stamps hitting the paper, each transferring their minute amount of ink, before returning to the resting position, muddied only occasionally by a pause and strikethrough before retaking up their rhythm.

Cliffjumper's hands groped for something, anything to hold on to. Bumblebee was maddeningly out of reach and the wall offered no purchase, his helm twisting, turning, trying to get the hand cupped over his mouth to move. The tip of his glossa just barely able to touch the warm metal palm, vents of hot air ghosting over the cables of his neck, making him shudder again from the unending stimulation. The yellow minibot spreading his pedes out wider, his own pressed to their insides, denying him leverage and contact as his lower half was firmly guided from against the wall. Back arched and chest gleaming with sparklight as Cliffjumper writhed against the hand caressing his internals.

Black fingers working along the flat of the metal chamber that housed his spark, sliding along the unmarred metal in unhurried motions. Every now and then stroking part of the crystal edges, pinching a corner and biting down on a neck cable at the same time.

_katakatakatakatakataka_

The shudder that wracked Cliffjumper's frame was strong enough to loosen Bumblebee's hold and he shoved backward, pulling his pedes in and turning around to grab the yellow helm and pull him into a denta gnashing kiss. Pressing himself flat against the wall once more, a hand creeping toward his own chest as he again heard the roller reset the paper.

_frrrrrrrrrrrp ting!_

His open chest pressed against Bumblebee's roof, tendrils of energy arcing from his spark to the metal and back, finally able to take back some control. A soft laugh going through Bumblebee as he heard the typewriter sound off in a continuous tattoo, Cliffjumper shuddering with each carriage return, spark thrumming with energy. His own fingers trying to match the beat, trying to tap their own message out on Bumblebee's armor and faltering with each _ting_.

_katakatakatakatakataka_

Pushing back, Bumblebee leaned forward to slide his glossa over the overheated crystal. Tasting the plasma and electricity, the scent of ozone and superheated rubber wafting out over his nasal sensor, both of his hands letting go of Cliffjumper to join his mouth over his spark. Cupping, stroking, tasting, as Cliffjumper's helm hit the wall with a _thud_. Venting hot air over his spark, watching condensation turn to steam as it tried to drip past, finally placing his thumbs at the center point and firmly stroking outward. Cliffjumper arching up into his grasp as he overloaded. Cry ringing and reverberating in the room, a satisfied smile on Bumblebee's face as he looked at his still shuddering friend.

_frrrrrrrrrrrp ting!_


End file.
